one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven vs wizardmon
note: before we being idk what wizardmon's attack is so i am calling it magical blast so yeah enjoy TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Intro The digital world a quarter past 4 wizardmon is seen looking at the sky as he sees something as it comes down it reveals to be a grey skinned girl in a blue cloak wizardmon is confused by it wizardmon: who are you raven: i'm raven part demon wizardmon: demon?! your evil raven: well actually wizardmon: magical blast! raven: ahhh! okay this might be harder then i thought IT'S GONNA BE MAGICAL! FIght raven throws some black spheres of magic at wizardmon but he blocks it with his staff wizardmon then spins it then hits raven on the head with it raven then launches at wizardmon then kicks him into a wall 40 wizardmon lands on his feet then sends a magical blast at raven raven is struck in the face by it hard 20 raven angrily summons all her might: azaran metreon zinthos! raven sends a big black blast of magic wizardmon is knocked back and lands on his back wizardmon then strikes raven with his staff in the gut 18 he then elbows raven in the back sending her flying onto the ground wizardmon then goes to stomp onto her but she teleports to him and attacks from behind wizardmon is sent into the grass with a boom 16 wizardmon then strikes raven when she isn't looking which makes her enraged so much she grows several more eyes raven: you will know pain! with that wizardmon is then dragged undeneath raven's cloak as he screams out raven: this is how demon like i can be isn't that what you wanted? ha ha ha! 12 suddenly we hear a voice ring out wizardmon: magical blast! raven goes flying upward as wizardmon then jumps up into the air then strikes raven sending her into a digital building raven crashes into it hard 9 wizardmon then fires some more blasts at raven but she dodges thene kicks wizardmon in the gut sending him onto the ground below raven then starts chanting raven: azarath metreon zinthos! wizardmon sends out a big magical blast as they both collide it creates a big explosion on contact knocking both competitors back wizardmon: we need to end this raven: i agree raven then sends out some black tentacle looking things and bashes wizardmon around then sends him into the air then slams him back down just then wizardmon blasts raven in the eyes raven: ahhhh my eyes wizardmon: never underestimate your opponent wizardmon then spins his staff and kicks raven knocking her onto the ground then blasts her with one last magical blast sending into the air landing on the ground again KO! wizardmon: wait a minute you only got enraged when i struck you while chanting my apologies ms.raven raven: it's fine you were only trying to defend your world wizardmon: yeah you seem a bit dark too i will never see the underbelly of a girl's cloak again *shivers* raven: yeah sorry about that wizardmon: it's fine you use magic too raven: yeah my father was a demon wizardmon: so your saying your only part demon? raven: yeah i was trying to say that wizardmon: oh whoops.. raven: don't worry besides maybe you can teach me your skills wizardmon: sure i would be happy i helped gatomaon in battle ounce raven: and gatomon is? wizardmon: a cat digimon raven: kinda figures since gato means cat in spanish Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS......WIZARDMON!